As an important part of the construction materials, natural stone is always widely used since ancient times because of its various colors and easy developing process. However, because of the excessive increase of mining and the low mining utilization rate, the mining of the natural stone is gradually limited. Especially in European countries, the mining of the natural stone has already been prohibited. Moreover, the variety of colors and designs of products in each mining area is unique, which increases the difficulty in use. Thus, people always look for a substitute of the natural stone. With the development of economy, construction decoration materials change rapidly, and the synthetic stone as a new decoration material meets a good development opportunity. However, the use of the pressure system in cooperation with the vibration system of the production equipment of the synthetic stone is a technical problem, which renders the equipment manufacture complex, the production operation is unstable and the repair and maintain rates are high, and the production efficiency cannot meet the scalable standard.
For instance, a patent for utility model No. CN201120319813.9 discloses an artificial quartz compressing machine, comprising a base, a support mounted on both sides of the base, a damping spring mounted on a bottom of the base, and a peripheral frame and a punch mounted on the base, in which a guide post is provided on the base. A shaft sleeve is provided on the peripheral frame and the punch, the peripheral frame and the punch are movably connected to the guide post via the shaft sleeve, a roof is fixedly connected to an upper end of the guide post. A hydraulic cylinder for the punch and a hydraulic cylinder for the peripheral frame are provided on the roof, the hydraulic cylinder for the punch is connected to the punch via a hydraulic cylinder attachment base, the hydraulic cylinder for the peripheral frame is connected to the peripheral frame via a hydraulic cylinder attachment base, a bottom of the peripheral frame and a connection portion of the punch are provided with a vacuum seal, a vibration motor is provided on the punch. A conveying belt is provided above the support and the base, and conveying wheels are provided at both ends of the conveying belt.
In the above technical solution, a pressure is applied via hydraulic pressure and then a vibration is applied via the vibration motor. However, such pressing manner has following disadvantages. Since the vibration motor works under high frequency vibration, such that the hydraulic system is permanently in the cycle of pressurization and release, and is always in a virtual pressure state, and thus it cannot apply a sufficient pressure to a quartz board. Meanwhile, the vibration system causes a sustained and continuous damage to the stability of the machine. A lot of time is wasted in order to mold the board. The above technical solution may be called as a “press & vibration” synthetic manner, and the problem to be solved in this field is how to combine the pressure force and the vibration force. However, this problem has never been solved, thus severely affecting the development of the molding apparatus for synthesizing stone. It always lacks of a mature and large-scale applied molding apparatus and process for synthesizing stone with quick molding speed.